


Verdammte Hunde

by SnowfallStag



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Probably crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallStag/pseuds/SnowfallStag
Summary: Freddy Finkel has never seen a German Shepherd in his life.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Verdammte Hunde

Okay, Samuel definitely hadn't expected Freddy to react like this at all. 

The younger soldier was standing frozen in the doorway of Klenzendorfs bedroom, staring at the bed with an owlish expression and yelling something or another about bears and monsters. 

Just a few moments ago the pair and been stumbling through the house pulling clothing off eachother with their lips locked tightly together in a never ending passionate kiss. Then Samuel had kicked open the door to his bedroom and it had all gone downhill when Freddy started shouting. 

The Captain quickly grabbed the younger man by his shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Damnit Fred! Someone's going to hear you yelling if you don't quieten down soon!" He said in a rushed voice as he lifted up his index finger and pressed it to Finkels lips urgently. 

The idea that Sam's nosy neighbor's might be able to hear his frantic yelling seemed to calm Freddy down quite quickly and this time when he spoke it was in a quiet and fast whisper while he pointed behind him adamantly. "You never told me that you had pet bears that you just let roam your house Sam!" He said, completely unaware of just how ridiculous he sounded. 

Freddy was a city boy. He had been born and raised in Düsseldorf and probably had never been to a farm once in his entire life. City folk preferred to have smaller dogs like labradors and spaniels, ones that didn't shed as much fur in the summer or slobber everywhere over their fancy city houses. 

Whereas, Samuel was more of a rural country boy. He had been born and raised in Falkenheim which was a rural town that had its roots in agriculture and fresh produce. He had spent many summers as a child in the fields helping the farmers with the harvests and loading the heavy boxes into trucks so that the fruit and veg could be delivered to people in the cities like Freddy. 

He had grown up with big beasts of dogs, German Shepherds and Mastifs. Dogs that could defend sheep from predators in the night and that could act as obedient guard dogs when needed. 

"Freddy, my dear, those are dogs. Not bears. And they have names." The Captain said, clearly doing his best to hold back the laughter that was just dying to break free. K stepped over to the bed and scratched the smaller of the two dogs between the ears. "This is Heidi." His hand then moved to the bigger dogs back. "And this one is Klaus. They're brother and sister." The Captain said with a fond smile and a gentle ruffle of fur. 

Samuel looked back over to his lover and chuckled when he saw just how sceptical the younger man looked at this new found knowledge. "I have never seen dogs as big as these before." He explained with a slight shake of his head. Freddy stepped closer and came to a stop beside the edge of the bed, reaching out one careful hand to give Heidi a little experimental pat on the head. 

It didn't take very long for Freddy to end up sitting on the bed between the two animals, petting them both enthusiastically. Their tails thumped happily against the bed, tongues lolled out to the side and they clearly loved Freddy just as much as their owner did. Sam stood there watching the scene before him with arms folded over his chest and his eyebrow raised. Just moments ago he had been passionately kissing his lover, with intentions to do so much more when they reached the bedroom. 

Now, The Captain was second best to two excited dogs that seemed to be getting all of the attention. It was absolutely ridiculous but K wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
